No Mistake
by TwoForOne
Summary: Werewolves and vampires don't mix well, but when a desperate encounter occurs between Jazz and Prowl they find that they have just been thrown into deeper slag than they could have ever imagined. MxM slash. Rated mature for a reason.


_A/N: Yes it's been a while, I apologise for that. Em and I decided to do a random drabble each on a sentence we gave each other. My line: what are you doing here?. It was demanded afterwards that this be posted, so enjoy it while it lasts._

_Elle_

_Oh yeah, it's rated **mature** for a **reason**. Don't like, don't read._

I do not own Transformers. All characters used rightfully belong to Hasbro

* * *

><p><strong>No Mistake<strong>

"What are you doing here?"

Prowl watched as the vampire mech slowly slipped into full view from the shadows of the pine forest. Granted he hadn't meant to sound too harsh, but his feral territorial instincts were taking over. Vampires should not be a welcome guest to a weremech, or anyone for that matter. However, something was so very off about this one, especially his smell. It should have been so foul as to rot his olfactory sensor, but it wasn't. Not even close, and that's what worried him. He continued to stare down this mech, even as he began to laugh playfully.

"Isn't it obvious?" the white mech laughed, crimson optics glowing in the pale moonlight. "Ah'm here to suck ya dry."

A stoic expression was all the weremech could give. Prowl didn't care who this was, but comments like that were not a joking matter.

"You're not being funny." A low growl was emitted to accompany his warning. The other didn't even flinch.

"Never said ah was trying to be." Sharp fangs became visible as the vampire widened his beaming grin. It almost felt as though he was trying to imply something, and intimidation wasn't it. Prowl furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why even consider it? We taste disgusting to you lot anyway."

The gaze he received was so intense it could have melted lava. As the white mech sauntered over lazily, he could feel that gaze linger on different areas of his strong frame, especially his hitched doorwings, rapidly swishing tail and flattened ears. It wasn't a pleasant sensation, but the were stood his ground, even as the unnamed mech began wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Ah don't recall ever saying what it was ah intended to suck. Do you?" queried the mech, and in that instant Prowl got the sinking feeling that this wasn't going to go as he'd first thought.

"W-what?"

"It's okay if you're not into that sorta thing. But it doesn't mean Ah intend to let ya leave without 'facing me first." Clawed servos began cleverly weaving their way into any nook or cranny they could get to, and Prowl found himself gritting his dentas to stop the moans he could feel from escaping.

_No this is wrong_, he yelled at himself.

_It is isn't it?_

A yelp escaped his mouth from the sudden mental interference, causing the mech before him to purr seductively.

"It may be wrong, but it doesn't mean ah'm gonna stop. I can't explain why, but ah need this more than ah need mah own kind." He sighed deeply through his mysterious longing, and the were couldn't help but revel in the sound. "How 'bout, just for the night, we pretend we're not who we are, that we're just two regular bots needin some love."

Prowl quivered at the voice, but still refused to give in to his urges. "But that's just it isn't it. We are who we are. And that-"

There was an abrupt rush as the vampire suddenly pinned Prowl to the grassy ground, and it wasn't helping him ignore what he desired.

"And that is irrelevant, my dear wolf."

_It's Prowl, damnit._

Deep, rumbling laughter echoed from the white mech's chest. "Ah'll keep that in mind whilst you're fragging mah CPU out. Just so long as you remember mah name too."

"And that would be..."

Helm moving in close, Prowl couldn't help but lean into the voice as it spoke one word, deeply.

"Jazz."

Senses were heightened as the were felt his restraint slipping. That voice speaking so slyly was sending him into a frenzy that would soon be out of his control, and he could tell Jazz knew it too. He could feel him heating up from the desire, forcing him to consider the possibilities. Admittedly, it had been a while since Prowl had properly interfaced with anyone, and the chances that the mech above him was his destined was supremely low given their species. Intakes became sharper as the vampire slowly deepened his caresses, moving steadily lower as he did so.

"Ah promise not ta bite...much."

Why was it so tempting? Primus, it shouldn't have been like this. Their physical makeup should have been stopping them from doing this. Yet, it wasn't. Each slow smooth touch was driving all his lustful instincts insane. He wanted more. He wanted more now. A low growl emanated from deep within him as he spoke.

"Now you've done it."

As rapidly as Jazz had earlier, he flipped the both of them so that the vamp was beneath his needy frame. He stared into those lust filled crimson optics with his own blood red ones. Yes, he was going to enjoy this without regrets, for now.

Fanged mouths crushed against one another, erupting moans without pause. Caresses floated over sensitive nodes, brushing against wolf and vampire features alike. Sinful pressure began building beneath their plating, and they found themselves craving the scratch of a claw against mesh, the blood from glossas getting too close to fangs, the brush of a hot interface panel rubbing against another. They parted from their sensual kiss, causing Prowl to whine needily.

"Ah knew you'd come around," he moaned into his furry lover. In a flash, his interface panel retracted, displaying the glory that was his moist port and hard, leaking cable. "So, what are ya waiting for?"

He could sense the throbbing, aching need there, and without really thinking he ran a servo over the cable, stopping with one clawed finger over the tip. All Jazz could seem to do was mindlessly moan at the teasing, and stare in adoration as the weremech lapped at the transfluid that fell on that amazing servo. Prowl could feel his own throbbing member put pressure on his plating, and the want to be inside Jazz increased. The teasing continued as he slowly inserted his digits into the moist port, one by one. Moaning filled his ears as he began to scissor and stretch the sensitive area, and the need to be wrapped by that tight port consumed him. Finally unable to contain it, the white were removed his servo from the port, retracted his panel and thrust his cable deep into the depths.

All sense of time and place vanished then and there. Jazz's body was under stress from his large girth, no doubt about it. It showed when his optics flashed bright white and the deep vocals were unable to make a sound in his scream. However, there was definitely pleasure there too. Painfully, Prowl waited as the vampire adjusted and lightened his hold on the were's back. With barely enough voice, Jazz managed to whisper his desire amongst lust laced moans.

"Go."

Carefully, he withdrew from the port and thrust deep and long once again. As he continued this pattern, the heat intensified and moans loudened as they got ever closer to the edge. If Jazz did yell his name, he didn't hear it. Prowl couldn't feel much of anything except that wondrous body beneath his, and just when he felt it couldn't possibly be any better, the white vampire hit overload. It sent him into a daze, and all he could do was follow suite, howling at the crescent moon above as he did so.

¤20 joors laters¤

"Well, care to explain?"

The white weremech stared at the smaller red one before him in feigned curiosity. In all honesty, since his one night stand he'd been less of a prick to everyone. It startled them, but they couldn't complain. A happy Prowl made for an easier life.

"Explain what?"

Blaster rolled his blue optics at him with incredulity. "Don't take me for an idiot. You did something and you liked it. A lot."

"If I did, will you ask details?" He sent his blood red gaze towards the blue one to make sure he was given honesty.

Blaster shrugged. "No."

"Then yes I did something."

"Works for me." A few kliks passed before he spoke again "Hey pass me that cube would ya?"

Reaching over, Prowl felt shocked at just how warm the glass cube was, until he realised just where the heat was. Searing pain split across the palm of his right servo, making it white hot and causing him to drop the cube.

"You okay?" questioned Blaster, but Prowl couldn't focus on it.

Instead, all he could do was stare as the burning white of his palm began forming intricate black patterns of a unique design. This shouldn't have been happening. No. No this couldn't be right. There had to be a mistake. The bond mark shouldn't have been forming. How was it possible? Weres couldn't bond with vampires...could they?


End file.
